Kiss Kiss Fall in Love
by randomfics
Summary: In which Mizumachi has a question, and Kobonzame turns to Sakuraba who in turn has some problems of his own. Oneshot drabble


Out of all things for Mizumachi not to understand about- this would have to be one of them, wouldn't it. "I thought you called yourself the Cupid of Friendship once." Kobonzame accused.

The tall blonde merely looked slightly confused. "What does friendship have anything to do with how I'm feeling?"

For a few moments, Kobonzame merely gaped. "This doesn't make _any_ sense. The guy who attempts to peek on girls whenever we're in the bathroom has no idea what he's feeling?"

Mizumachi bounced slightly, pouting. "Come on Kobonzame, you always know a lot when it comes to stuff like this, right? What's going on with me? And what does peeking on girls have to do with it?"

"Mizumachi… Can you give me a second, please? While I attempt to figure it out myself?"

"Huh? Sure…"

"Thank you." Kobonzame gratefully escaped into a small room, securely locking the door behind him. With nearly shaking fingers he typed in a number.

"Sena, hey, I was just wondering- do you have Sakuraba's number? Yes? Good, could you give it to me? I need to ask him for some advice- thanks you're a life saver."

Hurriedly he disconnected and began the next call. There was no telling how long Mizumachi would wait. "Sakuraba, this is Kobonzame from the Poseidon's. Are you alone right now?"

Across the line, Sakuraba checked his position. Only Shin was nearby, and he was busy doing pushups. On one finger. With weights. Better not to look or he'd start feeling insecure again. "Erm, yeah, I'm about as alone as you can get me. What do you need?"

"If Shin was in love and asked you to explain it, how would you explain it?"

Sakuraba stared at the cell phone with horror. Give love advice? To **Shin**? "I-I honestly would have no idea. Here, wait, let me call Takami over. Because if such a horrible thing happened, I'd need him."

Shin looked up, harsh breathing fading slightly as Sakuraba exited the room, looking for Takami. He found the older boy in another room with Otawara, looking increasingly panicked. "Sakuraba! Do you need me for something? Yes? Good, now how about you and I take a step over here or something-" Takami dragged him away, babbling apologies to Otawara and promising he'd be back soon.

"Erm, Takami- Kobonzame called me with a problem, he wants to know how we'd explain what love is to Shin."

"To Shin? Love? What do you think I was just tying to do with Otawara?" Takami asked hollowly.

Sakuraba eyes widened, before he said into the cellphone, "I'm afraid we can't help you. Apparently Otawara is erm… awakening to life outside of football as well. I suggest that you just tell him plainly while we do damage control over here. By the way, who are you trying to explain it to?"

"Mizumachi."

"Oh…Good luck with that."

Kobonzame hung up, feeling slightly depressed. No help there. Quietly he unlocked the door, and prepared to face his doom- "Kobonzame, did you figure it out?" Kobonzame looked down to where the nearly entirely stripped Mizumachi did stretching exercises on the floor.

Kobonzame took a deep breath, and hoped for the best. "Mizumachi, you're in love."

"Huh?"

"You know, how you said how jealous you get whenever that special person is talking to others, how you always want to be around them, how you really, really want them close all of the time-"

Mizumachi was still looking at him with that odd, uncomprehending look. "You know Mizumachi, like in T.V. Shows, you want to hold their hand, spend the rest of your lives together! That sort of stuff!"

"Oh." Mizumachi grinned. "That's a relief, I thought I was getting sick or something. But if its love then I'll confess, we'll go through angst and heartbreak, he'll die and I'll kill myself-"

"W-What kind of love shows have you been watching?"

"Eh? Oh, that really famous English one- Rohmeoh und Zuliet!"

Kobonzame groaned, giving up. The sound of a throat being cleared behind him made him jump. "Mizumachi, Kobonzame it's time for practice-"

Mizumachi tackled Kakei, bowling Kobonzame over. "Kakei, I love you, and I want us to go out on a date right now."

"Wh-"

"You will? Great! Kobonzame, me 'n' Kakei are going out on a date to a tea shop somewhere, so we're going to be late for practice-"

"Wait a minute Mizumachi-" Kakei complained as he was being dragged out, "What are you talking about? Mizumachi? Mizumachi, put your clothes back on, it's too cold to go around without clothing, you stupid idiot! Now calm down and tell me what's going on!"

Kobonzame shook his head as he exited the room, sending up a silent prayer to whatever diety was listening that Sakuraba and Takami were having a much, much better time of this. At least those two didn't have to explain to the two 'disciples' why their 'master' was going to be late.

* * *

_a/n: I love Mizumachi, even if he was a douche-bag in the beginning. Anyways, please R&R!_


End file.
